mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Letter of Challenge
MYSTERIOUS LETTER OF CHALLENGE---CHAPTER 29 OF THE MANGA PART 2 OF THE HOSHINOME SCHOOL FESTIVAL STORY ARC ( Anime cross-reference---Chapter 29 is compressed and included in Anime Episode 10, " Mysterious Affair " ) Summary " Be careful what you wish for, you may actually receive it! " ---Modern Proverb Tsubaki has reluctantly asked for a taste of Hayakawa's drool, and she is about to offer him just such a treat. But Tsubaki's conscience kicks in at the very last second, replaying in his mind Urabe's declaration that her drool is his only true passion. Tsubaki begins crying, thus breaking the magical spell on him. Hayakawa correctly guesses that Tsubaki does, indeed, have a girlfriend. She recycles the drool offer, but to no avail. Tsubaki declines for a second time, and that is when something very unnerving and selfish occurs in her heart. She asks for the name of said girlfriend ( Mikoto Urabe ), and takes her leave. At home, on her bed, Hayakawa replays everything that has happened over and over in her mind. Then, a crafty plan, in her mind, is hatched ! The next day after school, Urabe and Tsubaki have their usual drool routine, but with an unseen observer, Hayakawa. She follows Urabe until Tsubaki is gone, and then confronts her. Hayakawa invites Urabe to the Hoshinome School Festival, promising that Tsubaki will also be there ! Plot " Here ! Go Ahead ! " , as drool is coyly offered to Tsubaki. He opens his mouth just as his brain sends out a warning siren. "Our drool is our bond !" is being screamed inside his mind, by a mental picture of Urabe. As Tsubaki begins to cry in response, he finally realizes what he was about to do. He declines Hayakawa's drool with a bold " I'm Sorry ! ". Only now does it come out into the open that Tsubaki does, indeed, have a girlfriend. Hayakawa tries to offer her drool again, with the tease that it will taste so, so sweet ! But to no avail ! Upon asking the name of his girlfriend, Hayakawa then takes her leave, bravely putting up a shell of cordiality. As she walks away, Tsubaki makes a mental note to never, ever '' tell Urabe about this incident. Completely emotionless, Hayakawa walks home, goes up to her bedroom, and flops down on her bed. Over and over she replays in her mind the events that have just happened. She then replays the events that might have been, that is, she is back in middle school, wearing the cute blouse and jumper dress that was the female school uniform, and having her long, sexy hairstyle. She offers her drool to an unsuspecting Tsubaki, and he goes ahead and tastes it ! Right then and there, a Drool Bond would have been formed between the two of them. With that thought, she imagines just how she came so close to forming a Drool Bond with Tsubaki earlier today. So close !!! "Somehow, I want to see that happen . . . . ", she muses to herself. Slowly, a very bold, unsettling, and deceptive plan of action begins to hatch in her mind. The next day, Tsubaki and Urabe do their usual drool routine, at the usual place, right out in public. But today, there is a captive audience---of one ! Hayakawa is watching in secret. She then stealthily follows Urabe for a distance before addressing Urabe directly. Hayakawa begins a polite conversation wishing to inquire about something. However, she is cut short by a suspicious and visibly irritated Urabe, stating that she knows who Hayakawa is by means of a picture of her, carried in his wallet all this time, and shared by Tsubaki. Hayakawa feigns surprise at Urabe's knowledge, but coyly presses forward. Hayakawa invites Urabe to her school's Cultural Festival, soon to be happening in a few days. And with a seductive tease, promises that Tsubaki will also be attending, with the promise that something very intriguing will happen !!! As Hayakawa walks away, Urabe is nonplussed ! Commentary and Opinion By CuteButLooksLolita Unrequited love defined---'''Unrequited love' or one-sided love, is love that is not openly reciprocated or understood as such by the beloved or object of one's affection. The beloved may not be aware of the admirer's deep and strong romantic affection, or if known, may consciously or unconsciously reject it. The Merriam Webster Online Dictionary defines unrequited as "not reciprocated or returned in kind". <<<<<<>>>>>>SPOILERS AHEAD>>>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<<< Tsubaki has had an unrequired love for Hayakawa all during Middle School, all during the three years that they were together in class. But now, with both of them in High School, three revelations are exchanged between them, three understandings that will set the stage for what is soon to emotionally occur between them. First, Tsubaki learns that Hayakawa does have Drool Capabilities, when he saw her drool during her highly emotional state. This he probably did not know of, since he was not close or social intimate with her in middle school. And now Hayakawa is offering for him to taste her drool, thereby he must know now that he could form a Drool Bond with her ! Certainly she now knows, since he asked for a taste of her drool just moments before ! But, he declines ! This is because of the second revelation brought forth, that is, that he has a girlfriend, and is in a deep boyfriend / girlfriend relationship and is shipping with her, via a Drool Bond. Tsubaki earlier denied this, but now it is so self-evident that Hayakawa can not help but ask for the truth, and she gets it with a bang! This means, to Hayakawa, that Tsubaki's girlfriend, Urabe, has what she could have had years earlier, a Drool Bond ! But why did Hayakawa not take advantage of that chance earlier ? It may be that she did not know that Tsubaki had Drool Capabilities*, or she was already in a relationship with a boy herself *, or she was in an unrequited love situation herself *. We know the latter two are likely, because she used to keep a coffee cup that belonged to a boy that she then liked, and she would kiss the lip of the cup from time to time. The third revelation is that Hayakawa " has been feeling down ", as she tells Tsubaki. As we shall see, it is because she has been emotionally distressed, in mental anguish, and socially outcast over a shipping that she was involved in, and subsequently was forced out of. And that is the basis for her actions soon to be played out for all to see ! ( * Pure Speculation or Opinion ) __________________________ With the invitation from Hayakawa for Urabe to attend the Hoshinome Cultural Festival, and the subsequent news that Tsubaki will be attending supposedly by themselves, a giant red flag must have been hoisted in Urabe's mind. Given that Tsubaki and Urabe are socially intimate, why would he do that, and not tell or plan things with her ? And why would Hayakawa know anything about his attendance, anyway ? Something is not kosher, and one can almost see, in Urabe's mind, the gears set in motion to craft a appropriate response to such a social bombshell dropped by Hayakawa. Category:Chapters